


Five Times Gojyo's Proposal Was Turned Down and One Time It Wasn’t

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for one of indelicateink's prompts over at the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html">Let's Get Gay Married commentfic meme</a>. Thanks, as always, to the fantabulous genkisakka for her beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Gojyo's Proposal Was Turned Down and One Time It Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of indelicateink's prompts over at the [Let's Get Gay Married commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html). Thanks, as always, to the fantabulous genkisakka for her beta!

1.  
Gojyo hadn’t had a proper meal since his home and family had fallen apart all those years ago. Before, he hadn’t thought it was a huge loss, as Mom hadn’t often been in the right frame of mind to cook and Jien had been the kind of person who could literally burn water. He realized, though, as he sat down to the first home-cooked dinner he’d had in ages, that he’d definitely been missing out.

“Wow – you’ve got everything here … fish, veg, rice.” He saw Hakkai ladling something out of a pot on the stove. “Is that soup?”

“Yes, I picked up some miso at the market today.” Hakkai placed the bowl in front of him. “There’s also pie for later – I hope you don’t mind that I picked some of the berries from out back.”

 _Wait … pie?_

“Man, you could spoil a guy like this.” He lifted the steaming bowl to his mouth and took a sip.

 _Perfect._

“I gotta find a way to keep you around. Marry me?”

Hakkai laughed.

2.  
It was a good thing he was as drunk as he was, because Gojyo knew that the fist that had just connected with his face would have hurt like a son-of-a-bitch had he been sober. He braced himself for another blow and when it didn’t come, he opened his eyes to see two Hakkais holding the arms of two very pissed off youkai.

 _Wait_ , he struggled to focus. _Just one ..._

“I will never know why you can never seem to work things out in a civilized manner.”

Shit, that was Hakkai’s “extremely displeased” voice.

“I suggest you leave before this gets any more complicated.” Hakkai released the youkai’s arm and turned. “Gojyo, it’s time to come home.”

Gods above, Hakkai was beautiful when he was pissed. And damn, he really needed to stop drinking so much if he was thinking shit like that.

“I swear, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.”

“Yes, that’s what you always say … yet I seem to find you in this situation more often than not.”

Hakkai reached under his arms and began to hoist him up. The room started to spin and Gojyo wrapped an arm around Hakkai’s waist to steady himself as he stumbled forward. He paused just long enough to register how strangely good Hakkai felt pressed against him.

“Maybe you should marry me.” He tightened his grip on the linen of Hakkai’s shirt. “Keep me out of trouble …”

“Not even the Sanbutsushin could keep you out of trouble, Gojyo.”

3.  
Gojyo loved women. He loved sex with women.

But sex with Hakkai was an epiphany.

Maybe it was because he _knew_ Hakkai. Maybe it was because he respected him, admired him even. Maybe it was because with Hakkai, he didn’t have to pretend he was anything other than the no-good, fucked-up guy he was.

Maybe it was because Hakkai knew _him_ better than anyone had known him his entire life and, for some reason Gojyo couldn’t fathom, had chosen to stick around.

Whatever it was, the first time he felt Hakkai sink deep inside him he realized that sex with women would never be able to come even remotely close to sex with Hakkai. He moved with a grace and strength that no woman could and Gojyo found himself responding in a way he never had before, arching back to meet each of Hakkai’s thrusts.

The first time, Gojyo came without even being touched.

If that made him gay, he didn’t give a flying fuck.

Afterwards, sweaty and lying in the wet spot, he lit a cigarette and looked over at Hakkai, the faint fluorescent light from the living room casting an ever-changing play of shadows across his chest as his breathing slowed. A strange, sudden feeling that tasted of possessiveness and jealousy shot through him, blinding as lightning and gone just as fast.

“I should marry you,” Gojyo said, “so you can never do that with anyone else.”

“Says the man with a different woman every week.”

4.  
Little by little, Hakkai was opening up to him. Every day of their journey West brought Gojyo a new and better understanding of his lover. Hakkai wasn’t a talker, but every now and then he’d let something slip or, even better, would _choose_ to tell Gojyo something about himself. Each piece of information was its own treasure, becoming another piece to the puzzle Gojyo was intent on solving.

Everything he learned made this … thing … that he felt for Hakkai grow stronger and stronger.

Something he’d recently come to realize was that Hakkai – more than anything in the world – wanted something he thought he could never have. He’d never said anything about it, but Gojyo had gathered enough pieces of the puzzle to know.

Hakkai wanted a home.

And Gojyo was somewhat surprisingly not shocked to find that that he – more than anything in the world – wanted to give that to Hakkai.

Late one night, as the bitter mountain winds of Nepal blew around them and the sense of foreboding that had been growing stronger day by day pressed down until they felt they could no longer breathe, Gojyo lay on the hard, cold dirt with Hakkai and tried desperately not to think about what lay ahead of them. He pulled a threadbare blanket over the too-thin frame pressed tight against him and whispered into his hair, “When we get back to Chang’an, I’ll fix up the house. We’ll get married … if you’ll have me.”

Hakkai stiffened.

“I’m not someone you should want to marry, Gojyo.” His voice was almost too low to be heard. “I’m not someone anyone should want to marry.”

5.  
Gojyo thanked every god and goddess he could think of, including that bitch Kanzeon Bosatsu, that the asshole monk had finally got around to bedding Goku. To be honest, Gojyo was happy to put up with the god-awful noise the monkey made as Sanzo-sama stuck it to him two and three times a night, because it came with the benefit of stopping at an inn before dark every night. Gojyo hadn’t been this well-rested or well-laid since Chang’an.

But now, things were coming to an end.

They could have pressed on, but Sanzo announced they’d be stopping for the day as soon as they stumbled across this small, dilapidated village just after noon. After lunch, Sanzo and Goku disappeared into their room. Gojyo was certain they wouldn’t be seen again until the morning, when they would cross into Houtou.

None of them knew what would happen once they arrived.

“Perhaps we should follow their example.” There was something off in the tone of his voice and the line of his mouth. He smiled, but Gojyo saw nothing but despair. And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _Hakkai doesn’t expect to make it out of this joyride alive._

“Hakkai.” He moved his chair closer and took the other man’s hand. He didn’t give a shit what the village rednecks thought. “What I said before … I meant it. I love you. When this is over, I want to marry you.”

“Oh.” There was a terrible sadness in Hakkai’s eyes. “I wish that were possible.”

“Promise me.” He tightened his grip.

“I’m sorry, Gojyo. I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

6.  
In a world filled with chaos and death, Gojyo found himself in a cocoon of warmth and light. The air smelled of sulfur, crushed stone, burnt flesh and the rich copper of blood, both human and youkai. He thought he should be dead, but somehow he was not. There was pain, but it seemed far off.

Distant.

Energy passed through him, knitting flesh and bone.

 _Hakkai_.

He forced his eyes open and saw Hakkai kneeling over him, face illuminated by the warm light of his own chi, brighter than Gojyo had ever seen it before. He admired the angle of Hakkai’s ears, the vines shifting oh-so slightly on his skin, and the impossible brightness of his one good eye, narrowed in concentration. Drenched in blood and bits of their enemies, Hakkai was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen.

It was over, and they had both survived.

“Hakkai.” Gojyo coughed around a mouthful of ash and dust.

“Don’t talk Gojyo.”

He grabbed Hakkai’s arm. “ _Hakkai…_ ”

“Gojyo, you really mustn’t move.” Hakkai’s hand closed around his, claws piercing the skin of his palm. “The castle is unstable and we have to get out, but you cannot be moved until more is healed.”

“Hakkai … marry me?”

His mouth twitched. “Is that what it will take for you to lie still?”

Gojyo would have laughed had it not hurt so badly. “Yeah.”

“Alright then.”

“Is that a ‘yes?’”

He heard a low chuckle as Hakkai called forth his chi again.

“Yes.”


End file.
